


Running Off

by Miranda_tries_their_best



Series: Lost and Found - Zombie AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, I'm slowly continuing this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, They're not dead but they don't know that, Zombie Apocalypse, there will eventually be a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_tries_their_best/pseuds/Miranda_tries_their_best
Summary: Patton wished he could have saved more from back then. He wishes he could still have the cat sweater that Logan had given him three years ago when a bully had ripped up his favorite cardigan, wishes he still had Roman's scarf that he stole one winter and never returned. He wishes he had his scrapbook, full of pictures of his friends and family so he wouldn't ever forget their faces. There are so many things he wished he grabbed before he fled his home.He would trade all of it for Virgil though.





	Running Off

Patton has made a lot of mistakes in his life, most of them were so small he could barely remember, his childhood felt like a lifetime ago despite the fact he was only seventeen. He wished he could have saved more from back then. He wishes he could still have the cat sweater that Logan had given him three years before this mess started when a bully had ripped up his favorite cardigan, wishes he still had Roman's scarf that he stole one winter and never returned. He wishes he had his scrapbook, full of pictures of his friends and family so he wouldn't ever forget their faces. There are so many things he wished he grabbed before he fled his home.

He would trade all of it for Virgil though.

Their late friend's sweater weighted heavy around his shoulder like a bag of bricks, the stubborn stain of blood still on the sleeve despite how many times Logan washed it to make sure none of the infection could have lingered on it stood out against the faded purple as a reminder of what they lost. Roman had to pry it from his grip whenever they needed to wash it, holding Patton like the prince he pretends to be and muffles his cries while Logan gently ran the hoodie through the river.

Patton hadn't really dealt with the loss of his life when all this started, Roman and Logan worked so hard to keep his spirits up for the past three years since this hell took over. Virgil had joined them a year in, bruised and tired and full of fight from someone that Virgil never spoke of but still filling Patton full of hope for the world. He remembers how Virgil just sort of clicked with them, how despite his defensiveness and Roman's protectiveness, they all managed to become so close.

But Virgil is dead and suddenly Patton is reminded of all he lost.

His Mama and Pa, his cousins, his friends, his neighbors, all his family. The weight of loss crushes him and he spends more of his time crying into his lost friend's hoodie then anything, even as they walk silently down the road. Ro and Lo keep their eyes forward and silent tears escape his own. He could tell they were getting frustrated with him, there's a tension in the air now that Virgil isn't around to fill it with his snark and pessimism. He did always say they were going to get him killed but Patton thought that would always just be a joke.

"I miss him." Patton said into the silence as they walk, he gripped the stitched up sweater tightly. It always looked so loose on Virgil but it fit Patton perfectly. How skinny was he? How much did they not know about him? He vaguely remembers waking up the night before they left him, trying his best not to listen to secrets Virgil whispered to Logan.

Patton tried his best to shut up that bitter feeling in his heart that ached with the idea that Virgil had trusted Logan more than him.

"I know, my heart, but we must be strong for him." Roman finally looked back at him, he looked exhausted but he managed a smile that Patton tried to return but it only leads to more tears and Roman finally slowing down his pace to walk beside Patton. He's so gentle in pulling Pat's hand away from the edges of the hoodie, gripping it in his own warm hand in hopes of providing some comfort to the crying boy. Logan still walked ahead of them, slowing his pace slightly but he doesn't even look back to check on them.

Patton can't imagine what's going through his head right now, can't imagine the walls he's trying to build around his heart.

Why did Virgil open up more to Logan instead of him? Logan could barely handle his own emotions. _Shut up._ He tells those thoughts, _Logan loves Virgil just as much as he does._

  
Fate seemed to decide enough was enough. The town seemed mostly empty, it was big enough that they were careful though. They stuck to back roads and shuffled through houses for supplies. Roman was searching the floor above them while Patton stayed by Logan's side on the ground floor, sticking close to him since he was pretty much useless in the state he was in.

First thing Logan said to him all week and it was just a; "Stay close to me." It was enough to start up his tears again though as Logan looked through the cupboards of the kitchen, seemingly unbothered by Patton's distress for a good few minutes before something in the other teen snaps and Logan turns sharply to face him. "Patton, would just stop crying and do something useful?!"

Something in Patton snaps back just as furious, the ache in his heart is too overbearing. "No, I'm sorry I can't just not care like you, Logan! I need to mourn my friend!" He doesn't mean to say it but his heart is overflowing with everything he's lost.

"It's been a month, we can't keep slowing down because you can't get over yourself!"

"How can you act like you don't even care?!"

"I'm trying to keep us alive while you keep dragging us behind!"

"I can't just abandon him like that!"

"Virgil's dead, Patton!"

"I still love him."

"Ugh, I wish it was you that--!"

A loud bang shakes the house before Logan could speak the words he could never take back. Apparently, the house wasn't as stable as it appeared, the floor above collapsed. Thankfully not on top of them but Roman's cries echoed through the house and the two boys were immediately filled with a sense of dread, Logan roughly gripping Patton's wrist and quickly dragging him towards where they heard Roman.

"I'm okay! Just a little fall!" Roman tried to assure them as he laid in a pile of rubble but when he stood, he found himself on the floor again as he nearly throws up with his dizziness. The dramatic boys hand coming to the back of his head, hissing as he touched a wound. Patton stepped forward and covered his mouth in horror as he sees Roman bleeding, a small chunk of wood was lodged into his scalp. Patton could feel that horrible tightness in his lungs as he looks up and sees whats coming. "It-it's okay Pat, it's just a- just a flesh wound..." Roman tried to assure him, must have seen his fear. Logan only then glanced up from their fallen friend, seeing what Patton was staring at.

From the window he could see clearly, part of the house collapsed and hundreds of the undead pouring out from between the other homes towards the noise that they caused. Logan wasted little time, slinging Roman's arm over his shoulder and scooping him up into his arms before rushing towards the front door. Patton shook himself out of the shock he was in, he needed to follow them. Roman seemed out of it, eyes barely staying open as he glanced behind Logan and saw what was coming.

Most of the infected poured in from the north, Logan quickly made the logical choice of heading away from the horde. All Patton could do if follow but he was shorter then the other teen, his legs couldn't carry him as fast and soon started falling dangerously behind. "Logan!" Despite how much he's been told to stay quiet, he finds himself shouting for his friend. It worked though, the taller boy turned his head and skid to a stop as he saw how far Patton had fallen behind.

The logical teen began mouthing something as tears filled his eyes and Patton immediately understood. With a glance behind him, Patton found the horde was quickly catching up and only growing as more undead crawled out of their holes at the growing noise.

_("Ugh, I wish it was you that--!")_

Logan couldn't slow down if they wanted to save Roman, he couldn't help Patton without risking their friend. He had a choice that no one should ever have to make so Patton makes it for him.

"Stay safe, please." He says, knowing full well that Logan can't hear him. The teen pulls the revolver he's always hated and dashes to the side, away from Logan and Roman and through another street. The moment he couldn't see his family anymore, he fired the one bullet he had into the crowd of infected, effectively drawing all their attention towards his direction and hopefully allowing Logan to escape.

~~_("I wish it was you that died instead!")_ ~~

A part of him told him he should give up, let the undead take him but he shakes that thought and instead turns tail and runs. Heart bounding as a voice that sounds like Virgil tells him to survive and it'll be okay. The bitterness seemed to melt away from his heart, now he just prayed his family made it out.

Patton didn't want to die, his life is gone but he still has his family. The loss is great but he can't slow down when he had people he needs to care for.

The weight of Virgil's hoodie starts to feel a bit more like protection then loss as he ran from the horde, away from his loved ones...

But also unknowingly towards them.


End file.
